Dammerung
by SerketLily
Summary: No one told Bella that her life would be easy. Especially when you're a werewolf. AlicexBella! LeahxOC! Futa! Femslash! Enjoy!


**Dammerung**

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I have no intention of making money with this story. **Enjoy!**

**Beta: **I want to leave my thanks to my** beta TrebleJazz. Thank you darling!**

**Prologue: Black and White**

_'And God said; Let us make man in our image and likeness.'_

At one point in my life, I believed those words. That time of my life was simple. It was like a black and white photograph—no color. Today, though, I see the world through new eyes. The world is _not_ black and white. If God created man in his own image and likeness, then who created us? I don't want to know. I sighed. This trip is just boring.

"Would you like a drink, miss?" the nagging voice of one of the flight attendants bombarded my ears.

"No thanks," I replied, propping my face on my left hand. I then looked at the commissioner, realizing that she didn't like my answer. She walked away with an aura of irritation and disappointment surrounding her.

I have lost count of how many times I've said 'no' to the flight attendants. I don't know why they're offering drinks for me so persistently. Does my appearance make them excited? Or is it my smell which makes them eager to jump on me? Never mind. I'm just not interested.

Oh, me and my bad manners.

My name is Isabella Abernathy. I am nineteen years old. As of right now, I'm traveling to a small town called Forks—a tiny city in Washington. It wasn't exactly the type of town that I had in mind, but it was the destination she chose. I can only obey her (even though this trip _is_ a pain in the ass). I hate flying for a number of reasons.

I'll explain why.

First, the smells drive me _crazy_. It's grotesque mixture of sweat and odorous perfumes. My nose burns _every time_ I travel in this way. The crowds of people make it horrible.

Second, my traveling companion is very restless. She can't find a comfortable position in her chair, so she is moving constantly. Let me introduce her. Her name is Nix Abernathy. She's sixteen and is my adopted sister. Her uncomfortable situation is due to her lack of earth. Yes, I said earth.

Nix is what humans call a "witch". You heard right. Witch. As a witch, Nix needs to be close to the earth to renew and supplement her spiritual abilities. Because we are so high in the air, she has no contact with the land. This leaves her in a restless and uncertain state.

That's another reason why I asked that person to let our journey be made by car. Of course, she just denied my request. She said that traveling by plane would ensure a faster arrival. It's easy for her. She's not here smelling this awful odor, being hit on by horny flight attendants, or feeling insecure without her element. I feel so sorry for Nix.

She could come later with her. Never mind. I can't do anything. I can only obey. She is my creator. She made me what I am today: a Werewolf. As you can see, the world is not only of men.

The world is not as simple as you imagine it to be. There are things out there that you do not know. The idea of things such as Werewolves and Witches seems completely ridiculous and crazy, but it is true.

"Bella," the gentle and delicate voice of my foster sister took me out of my reverie. "How much longer will the ride take?"

I looked at Nix beautiful blue eyes. Her blond hair, slightly wavy leaves her with an air of innocence. I put my arm on her shoulder.

"We're almost there," I replied with a disarming smile. "When we arrive, I'll take you for a walk among the trees."

She smiled brightly, a first since we've been on this plane. Since our new home is located inside the woods, the trees are near the house. Nix loves to walk in the nature.

"You'll love it."

-/-/-/-

After what seemed like forever, we arrived at the airport, but we are in Port Angeles. As Forks is a small town, there is no airport there. We have to come down here to finish the trip with a drive. Well, at least the hardest part is over.

My sister and I are waiting for our bags. Although we left the plane around twenty minutes ago, my nose is still burning. It feels like the smell has infiltrated my clothes. When we get home, I'll take a bath—a _long_ bath.

"There they are, Bella!" said Nix, pointing to our bags. Finally! We can leave this place.

I took the two heavier bags, letting Nix carry the lighter one.

"Are you ready to meet your new home, Nix?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes," she said with a look of determination. "I'm ready."

We left the airport and went looking for the car that was reserved for me.  
We searched for a few minutes, and finally found him.

"He's big," Nix said in awe.

I looked at our car. Yes, he is a big vehicle. Audi Q7. He is a dark, crimson red with chromed wheels. The windows are tinted to make them darker. Anyone outside would not see what is inside, but whoever is inside can see everything outside.

"Yes, it's big," I said, putting the luggage in the car and opening the door for Nix.

After walking to the driver's side and getting in, I started the engine. The interior of the vehicle is extremely comfortable, and the smell is pleasant. Looking at the dashboard, I saw that this car has a GPS. This'll make driving in the unfamiliar place much easier for me.

The address of our new home is already marked on the GPS.

Smiling, I began to drive the vehicle out of the airport.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, looking back at Nix. She is relaxed with her feet on the seat and a magazine in her hands.

She nodded, eyes never leaving the magazine. I stopped at a convenient store not far from the airport. Quickly, we got out of the car and entered the store. We browsed through several corridors and bought sodas and cookies. I paid for everything and followed Nix back to the car.

As soon as we entered the car, Nix sunk her head back into her magazine. Having no one to talk to, I decided to put a song to cheer us up a little our way to our new house. I was surprised to find one of my favorite songs on the radio.

**Could you please stop the noise, I'm trying to get some rest  
From all the unborn chicken voices in my head  
What's that ...? (I may be paranoid, but not an android)  
What's that ...? (I may be paranoid, but not an android)**

"Do you think Asmita will be there soon?" Nix asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure." Asmita did not say anything about her arrival. She just sent us to Forks. I hate it when she does that. She's _always_ sending me to the place first, even though this pan is wet and humid.

**When I am king, you will be first against the wall  
With Which is your opinion of no consequence at all  
What's that ...? (I may be paranoid, but no android)  
What's that ...? (I may be paranoid, but no android)  
**  
I turned my gaze to the road. I took a sip of my soda and put it back in the cup holder.

**Ambition makes you look pretty ugly  
Kicking and squealing Gucci little piggy  
You do not remember  
You do not remember**

Asmita Swan... She found me when I was at the gates of death. I don't know why she changed me. I never asked, but I wonder why.

**Why do not you remember my name?  
Off with his head, man  
Off with his head, man  
Why do not you remember my name?  
I guess he does ...  
**  
I grabbed a cookie from its package and nibbled. I started to see droplets of rain against the windshield. Yet another reason I did not want to go to Forks. Rain plus Werewolf equals wet dog stench.

**Rain down, rain down  
Come on rain down on me  
From a great height  
From a great height ... height ...  
Rain down, rain down  
Come on rain down on me  
From a great height  
From a great height ... height ...  
Rain down, rain down  
Come on rain down on me  
**  
"I like the rain," Nix said quietly, looking out the window. "It reminds me of home."

**That's it, sir  
You're Leaving  
The crackle of pigskin  
The dust and the screaming  
The yuppies networking  
The panic, the vomit  
The panic, the vomit  
God loves his children, God loves his children, yeah!  
**  
Yes, the rain reminds her of home. For me, though, the rain brings unpleasant memories. Memories that I don't want to explain. I don't want to sulk. Even if we are going to this small, rainy town that is already making me sulk.

I took another sip of soda.

-/-/-/-

Finally, we were home. I can say that is a big house, and I definitely can't deny that Asmita has good taste.

I helped Nix carry the bags into the house, getting the same ones I did when we left the airport. The interior is already decorated with furniture that has certainly been chosen by Asmita.

She has exquisite taste for everything such as clothing, jewelry, estates and so on. It must be something that runs in her family. The Swans love elegance. That must be why they are Swans. After all, swans are known for their grace and elegance—two things that I mostly certainly don't have. I'm a klutz who isn't in any way creative. Compared to the Swans, I'm an ugly duckling.

We left the bags in the living room and I went to lie down on the couch. This trip was tiring, even for me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I can't wait to lay down in a bed and sleep. Yawing, I felt Nix walk towards me. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"What is it, Nix?" I asked.

"You promised that we'd take a walk through the woods," she said softly. Her blue eyes were shining like two polished sapphires.

I sighed again, getting up from the couch and walking over to the back door. Nix followed me closely. On the outside, I ordered Nix to close her eyes. The last thing I wanted was for her to see me naked—especially when you have extra equipment between your legs like me.

The transformation is not so bad, although it's not very pleasant to see. For me, the process takes several minutes. I am much stronger when it is done, but I am vulnerable during the change. My bones break and take new forms. My muscles expand and become more resistant.

Last, my body is covered in pitch black fur.

I growled softly to tell Nix that she could open her eyes. She looked at me happily and quickly climbed on my back.

I started running as fast as I possibly could without making Nix fall. Her laughter drowned out the sound of the nature life around us, which I don't mind. I like my little sister's laugh. Even with the rain soaking my fur, I'm having a lot of fun. Maybe I'll enjoy myself here. I'm far from the chaotic life we had at home. It is times like this that take away the black and white and give color to this chaotic world.

**The End (for now)**

The music used in this chapter is called** Paranoid Android by Radiohead.**

**A/n: With the new rule on this site Dammerung will suffer modifications. I know that many of you are not happy with what is happening. And I'm not happy too, but I'll stay here for now. Maybe things will change...**

** If not, I will have to publish my stories elsewhere. If this happens, I'll warn you. The only stories that I will leave here for now are Hybrid, Brave New Wolrd and Dammerung.**


End file.
